


My Favorite Person

by graceful_ginger



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, its a short fic, that's literally all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 13:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15462882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graceful_ginger/pseuds/graceful_ginger
Summary: based on this request: Boyf riends + apparently Michael tries to kiss Jeremy in two player game so plz write it and give us gays what we wantbasically, jeremy is complaining about not being cool and michael just fucking kisses him





	My Favorite Person

“I’m just so sick of being lame, ya know?”

They were in Jeremy’s basement playing Apocalypse of the Damned, because what else would they be doing at four o’clock on a Tuesday?

“Aw, you’re not lame,” said Michael, blowing up a zombie on screen. “I think you’re super cool.” He meant it too. Sure Jeremy wasn't cool in the traditional sense, but who cared about that shit? Jeremy was actually a good person, unlike most of the ‘cool’ kids at school, and any way, whoever said retro video games weren’t cool?

“Thanks man, but you’re the only one. I’m literally going to be a virgin until I die. Until I die Michael.”

Not if I could help it, thought Michael. Then, shut up Michael.

Michael was not afraid to admit to himself that he had a crush on Jeremy. It was unavoidable. Jeremy was so great, and so cute in his skinny, nerdy, awkward way. But Jeremy was in love with Christine, so Michael had to control himself, and wishing he could fuck Jeremy while he should be trying to comfort him was not controlling himself. Still, Jeremy talking about how badly he wanted to have sex didn’t make it easily to contain his frustration.

“Just wait,” said Michael, trying to sound positive. “Once we’re in college—”

“But we’re not in college!” Jeremy interrupted. “College isn’t for a whole year! I’m ready for something to happen now.”

Screw controlling himself.

Michael lunged forward and crashed his lips against Jeremy’s, kissing him hard. Beneath him, Jeremy was frozen, one hand still holding the video game controller. From the TV came the sound of the game ending as their characters were ripped apart by zombies. Finally, Michael pulled away and slumped back into his own bean bag chair, looking away so as to not meet Jeremy’s eyes. Shit. What had he done?

“Gah—um—what?” stammered Jeremy. His eyes were wide and his cheeks were flushed with embarrassment. Fucking adorable, thought Michael, despite himself.

“You said you wanted some action…” he shrugged, trying to act nonchalant.

“With you?!”

Michael sighed. “Look, just forget it. I didn’t mean to—“

“No!”

Startled, Michael looked back at Jeremy. He was blushing even harder, if possible, and he looked nervous and—could it be?—excited.

“It’s just—I mean—that was my first kiss and I didn’t even do anything! I don’t—maybe… maybe we could have a redo?”

What? No way. Since when has Jeremy wanted to kiss him?

“A-are you sure?” He asked, his voice shaking.

Jeremy nodded. He bit his lip nervously and damn if that wasn’t the sexiest thing Michael had ever seen. Michael wanted to bite that lip. Michael wanted to be that lip.

Slowly, Michael leaned forward and Jeremy did too. He looked so nervous that Michael couldn't help reaching out a hand to cover his, stroking his palm soothingly. Jeremy glanced down at it, and Michael closed the gap between them. It was awkward at first; Michael too hesitant and Jeremy too tense. But then Jeremy tilted his head just a little, and Michael opened his mouth just enough, and they both relaxed into it and it was perfect. Jeremy took his hand away from Michael’s in favor of running it through Michael’s hair. In return, Michael put his hands on Jeremy’s waist, pulling him closer until Jeremy was fully in his lap. This is fucking amazing. Finally, they were forced to break away for air.

“So… uh,” said Jeremy awkwardly, looking a bit dazed.

“Maybe you won’t die a virgin after all,” said Michael, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“Michael!” Jeremy swatted him on the arm.

“Hey!” They were both laughing. “It’s what you wanted!”

Jeremy pressed a quick kiss to Michael’s lips. “And you’re sure it’s what you want?” he asked.

“Jeremy. You have no fucking idea how much I want this.”

**Author's Note:**

> hmu at my tumblr: fiercebutnotimportant


End file.
